


Когда знают наизусть твою каждую песню

by NoahLeroy



Category: Real Person Fiction, РУССКИЙ РЭП
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: ...и даже те, что написаны тупо поныть (с)Сильно провисающий и притянутый за уши таймлайн по событиям.В описании кусочек строчки - из Купидонов, в тексте диалог - из Комара-парижанина, цитата Забэ о Чейни - из Hypetrain





	Когда знают наизусть твою каждую песню

Парк понемногу пустел, камеру давно выключили, а Забэ отодвинулся на приличное «непидорское» расстояние. Славе было поебать, пока остальные хоть как-то разбавляли атмосферу веселым укуром, но рука на его плече давила все крепче и то и дело перемещалась к шее. Интервью становилось все больше похожим на допрос, и Забэ, казалось, был опасно близок к тому, чтобы выхватить из закромов лампу и, направив ее Славе в лицо, устроить игру в плохого копа. Он вообще-то был довольно приятным человеком, но, когда дело касалось Дена, его стабильно заносило.

― А если серьезно, Слав, камеры-то нет, никто не узнает? ― устало спросил Антон, отпинывая от лавки камень.  
― Серьезно – что? ― ответил он и отодвинулся, сделав вид, что поправляет штаны.

Забэ посмотрел на него с обреченностью человека, вынужденного общаться с умственно отсталыми, и отбил фейспалм.

― Курить хочется, ― сказал он отстраненно и, собравшись, добавил тише: ― почему ты так уверен в том, что Чейни победил. И давай только без пчелки Майи.

Обычно Слава сам стрелял у всех, но в этот раз ему хотелось хоть немного отсрочить этот разговор, и он вытащил из кармана смятую пачку. Забэ благодарно кивнул, выбил из нее сигарету с зажигалкой и закурил. Стало на пару затяжек тише. И Слава, было, понадеялся, но во всем, что касалось Дена, Забэ был на удивление дотошен. Одно из качеств, вызывавших у Славы вспышку резкой и отталкивающей неприязни.

― Я никогда и не говорил, что однозначно уверен. Ты откуда это взял? ― попытался съехать с темы он, ― И почему тебя это так волнует?  
― «Чейни больно зол, с тех пор, как привез в Питер голову Хайда», ― с поразительной точностью процитировал Забэ, который в интересе к его трекам раньше замечен ни разу не был, ― то, что ты Отца хуесосишь едва ли не чаще, чем беднягу Редо?  
― Нихуя ты фанат, ― отшутился Слава, ― считай, что первый мой мерч уже у тебя в кармане.

Забэ посмотрел на него с нескрываемым раздражением, крылья его носа опасно раздулись, но он только фальшиво рассмеялся в ответ, закинул ногу на ногу и деловито добавил:

― Ну?

Слава накинул на голову капюшон, проверил время на часах и тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что от разговора никуда не деться.

― Потому что я уверен в победе Дена. Для меня этот вопрос никогда открыто не стоял. Ден разъебал – это факт.  
― И что, прям вот разъебал? Хайд тоже пиздато сделал, чтобы этого не увидеть, не знаю, кем вообще надо быть.  
― Хайд половиной своего текста мог отбаттлить любого: тебя, меня, корешей своих на бэдбарсах. Вывез на харизме – да, возможно, но это принципиальный баттл, и все, кто в теме, понимают, кто пиздит, а кто – чисто по фактам. У Дена все раунды были направлены против Хайда и максимально в точку. Для меня этого достаточно.

Забэ криво усмехнулся на этот ответ и посмотрел на него уже совсем по-другому – как на человека, которого видел насквозь.

― Ясно, как я и думал. Ты так уверен, потому что вы с Деном дружите.  
― Ты что, вместо моих слов белый шум слушаешь, а потом декодируешь, как вздумается? Где я такое сказал? ― закатил глаза Слава и начал активно раздумывать над поводом уйти.  
― Да потому что это самый стандартный и предсказуемый ответ, который я слышал. Что, скажешь, Чейни на баттле не пиздел? Да пиздел он за милую душу! И в жизни он так же припизднуть любит, ― разошелся Забэ, но к концу фразы стушевался и сбавил тон.

Не то чтобы Слава раньше подобного не слышал, но впервые это обвинение в кумовстве было так четко оформлено и исходило от человека из их ближнего окружения. Он даже забыл о последнем выдуманном поводе съебать как можно быстрее и дальше от вошедшего в раж Забэ.

― Антох, проверь свою куку. Я, как человек, который всю эту кухню с отделением знает изнутри, говорю тебе, что Ден не спиздел, утрировал – да, кое-где недоговаривал – тоже да, но откровенного пиздежа и переворачивания фактов там не было. И насчет пиздежа из жизни, хуй знает, но мне Ден никогда не пиздел.

Все эти разговоры об отделении Слава ненавидел всей душой, потому что чувствовал себя каким-то мелодрамным тюфяком, защищающим честь дамы сердца. И еще потому что его позицию все списывали на их дружбу, а он действительно был на все 140 уверен в победе Дена.

― Да брось, Слава, ну предположим всему, что было на баттле сказано, ты веришь. Но в жизнь зачем это доверие переносить? ― разгорячился Забэ, склонившись к нему в запале и уйдя в жестикуляцию, ― ты проверяешь все, что он тебе говорит? Откуда такая уверенность, блять? Да ее легко можно первым попавшимся его пиздежом развенчать.  
― Ну развенчай, разрушитель мифов Пятигорск эдишн, ― ответил Слава спокойно и снова бросил взгляд на мобильник. 

На быстром наборе номер Дена давно и прочно закрепился за единичкой. Слава быстро зажал его пальцем и, заслышав приглушенные тканью гудки, сбросил. Обычно Ден перезванивал ему сразу или почти сразу, если был занят, но никогда не оставлял звонки без ответа.

― Ну блять, ― протянул Забэ, призадумавшись, а потом победно прищелкнул пальцами и выдал: ― «Но я знаю наизусть твою каждую песню». Ты меня, конечно, извини, Вячеслав, но, подозреваю, что все свое графоманство даже ты не помнишь. 

От воспоминаний потеплело в груди, и Слава не смог сдержать улыбки. Он и правда многое из своего не помнил, да и не считал, что его творчество стоило того, чтобы его запоминать. Особенно некоторые его аспекты, но у Дена было другое мнение на этот счет.

― Помнит, ― ответил Слава, даже не пытаясь скрыть улыбки.

Брови Забэ комично взлетели вверх, а рот приоткрылся в удивлении.

― Да ладно? ― с недоверием спросил он, ― и как же ты это выяснил?  
― Стало интересно, как-то вечером его экзаменовал. Он даже в какой-то цитате меня поправил, я ему предъявил за это, ну и пришлось гуглить, чтобы разрешить этот холивар. И что, сука, характерно, он оказался прав, ― рассмеялся Слава, дернув плечом.

Скептически настроенный Забэ собирался продолжить, но тут раздался спасительный звонок, и Слава, на ходу прощаясь и быстрыми шагами удаляясь подальше от лавки, ответил:

― Алло, это Тит Пулион?  
― Очень смешно, ― сказал Ден, и Слава готов был поставить почку на то, что сейчас он закатил глаза.  
― Если нет, то я кладу трубку.  
― Слав, ― тяжело вздохнул Ден, ― чего хотел-то?  
― В гости завалиться, ― честно ответил Слава.  
― Дверь не заперта. Снова сжирай весь холодильник, выпивай портвейн. На жопе тебе не сидится, шатаешься по району.

Слава даже остановился от узнавания и тихо засмеялся. Феномен Баадера-Майнхофа в действии, мать его.

― Ты любишь сырки и гражданскую оборону, ― подыграл он, ― и, если я тебя напялил, подходишь мне по фасону.

В трубке повисло неловкое молчание, и Слава на секунду испугался, что переборщил с постиронией, но на том конце послышался только приглушенный смех Дена и его тихий ответ:

― Все нахуй, к домофону не подойду.  
― Не слышу тебя, помехи на линии, ― отключился Слава, запрыгивая в маршрутку. 

Вечер обещал вскоре стать томным, и никакие провокационные вопросы и очередные признаки нездорового внимания Забэ к Дену не могли его испортить. Слава с трудом подавил улыбку и сунул в уши наушники, прослушивая пересказанный по ролям в их диалоге куплет.

Кто угодно мог не верить фразам, вскользь брошенным на баттлах, но трудно не помнить наизусть песни, зная, что многие из них посвящены тебе.


End file.
